


Drunk In Love

by bo_beans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, and shy, being drunk, being dumb is a personality trait, but like not creepy, don't drink this much please, hanzo is hot, jesse is great, or gross, reader is kinda gender neutral, the boys are in a frat, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: You meet Hanzo and you fall in love. Well, you think you do. And you get really drunk. Too drunk. What to do? Mistakes are made. Don't drink this much, it sucks.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written/posted in quite a while. Oopsies. Life is tough and I've been feeling drained of all inspo. But here's this.  
> ALSO!!!! PLEASE, if you like this, please let me know! I might write a second chapter continuing this, with more cute stuff? Who knows.

Are you wasting your time? It was a question you frequently asked yourself, a question that never seemed to be answered. At Overwatch University, you thought you would be making friends, experiencing new things… being around new people. It was a nerve-wracking time and exciting all the same. 

It was even more exciting when Hanzo Shimada came into your life. He was in a fraternity, oddly enough, despite his usually cold and almost standoffish personality. He was in the rowdiest, most well-known frat on campus, and it confused you when you saw him with them at first. But you could tell almost instantly that he really was one of them, and that he enjoyed being part of the group just like the rest. 

You had actually met Hanzo through a mutual friend, Jesse, who was one of her frat bros. Jesse was a coworker, both of you having worked at the coffee place on campus, struggling to make money and serve coffee to the waves of students going in and out of classes. He was funny, friendly, and charming, but he was not your type. Plus, you knew he had his eyes on someone else. (Of course, you’d never say, a friend knows to keep secrets). But he did introduce you to someone who was your type. Hanzo.

You couldn’t stop looking at him the second you met him. Jesse had invited you to one of their frat parties, and when he brought you around to Hanzo it felt like time stopped. You shook his hand, smiling dumbly. Boy, he had a grip on him. And his hands were surprisingly soft… warm… You wished you could’ve held it just a little longer. He gave you a faint smile before he walked away, chatting to another guy across the room.

“Well, you better pick your jaw up off the floor, miss,” Jesse joked, nudging you.

You tried to laugh it off, but he had you pinned. God, what a man. Hanzo was built like a brick house and you liked it. He was broad with tree trunks for arms and he had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. You never thought you could see a guy with a ponytail and think it so hot, but you could prove yourself wrong. Hanzo glanced at you again and you felt like swooning. Instead you took a sip from your solo cup and darted your eyes away from his, acting like you hadn’t been staring.

That was just the first time you met him. Slowly, Jesse invited you out to more and more parties, mostly because you were becoming quick friends, but partly because he knew you just wanted to drool over Hanzo more. 

You tried talking to him, you did. But you always felt awkward, stumbling over words. You had a bad habit of being very forward and honest with people. You weren’t the one to slyly flirt and be subtle, to pull them in. No, you were the one that made jokes and poked fun like the rest of the guys, which made you just one of them in their eyes. Or it made them uncomfortable, retreating away. You were trying so hard not to do that with him, to laugh at his jokes when the time was right. To lean in a bit closer, try and touch his arm or shoulder without being too touchy. It never felt right.

You were sat next to him at a small kickback. It had been a somewhat rough week, and usually you didn’t drink a lot, but tonight was not a usual night. You wanted to get drunk. Needed it. Well, it wasn’t needed, but it would be fun. And you were getting dangerously close to being drunk. The group you were with had decided to play a drinking game that was…probably too intense. You were watching a movie, and basically every five seconds you had to drink in order to keep up. It didn’t take long to get drunk. Hanzo, however, seemed to be holding well. You were leaning into him more and more as time went on, slowly sinking into the couch and against his shoulder.

“Haaanzooo…” you called, giggling at the sound of your own voice. “Hanzo! Hanzooo!”

“Hm?” He looked down at you and you felt like the world melted away. Maybe that was the vodka blurring out everything, though.

“You’re so great, Hanzo, y’know?”

“Oh?”

You had his attention! Oh god, you had his attention! Ok, drunk you, don’t fuck it up! Don’t do anything crazy!

“I think you’re great. Thanks for being you.” Was that weird? Naaah…

“Thanks…” he smiled. Just a little bit. You could scream. You could kiss him. You wanted to kiss him. So bad…so so bad.

“Hanzoooo…”

“Yes?”

“I just like saying your name…” you said, smiling. You leaned further into him, closing your eyes. 

“Ok. No more drinks for them!” You heard someone call. There were chuckles all throughout the room. You laughed too, but you were so tired. So so tired.

“Someone needs to take them home, they can’t walk back like that.”

“I’ll take them,” you heard Jesse say. Jesse always walked you back.

“I’ll go with. I’m feeling a bit hungry, so I’ll grab something on our way back.” Was that Hanzo? Your heart soared. Hanzo was walking you home!

“Let’s go!” You murmured, standing up suddenly. The room spun slightly, like an earthquake was shaking the floor. You stumbled, falling back onto the couch.

You could hear Hanzo laughing, that deep rumbling laugh that you heard only every so often. “Let’s try that again,” he said, helping you to your feet.

“Second time’s the charm, right?” You giggled, standing on shaky legs. 

“Mhm, sure is.”

Jesse took to your left and Hanzo on your right, the two leading you back home, close enough to catch you should you stumble. You bumped into them every so often, misplaced steps leading you to them and feeling a lot like a pinball. You could hear music, and you knew you were by the little late night restaurant next to your place that all the students hit up on the weekends when they were drunk. 

“Hanzo, why don’t you help them up the stairs? I’ll wait in line, it’s getting waaay too long,” Jesse said, gently pushing you towards Hanzo.

You giggled, leaning into him. You felt as though you were sobering up, but maybe it was just your imagination. Your head felt like it was spinning more and more, and you wondered if it was the nerves of being alone with him or the alcohol. Probably the alcohol. 

Hanzo lead you up the stairs to your apartment, steadying you as best he could as you struggled to get out your keys. 

“Oh, god!” You murmured.

“What?” He whispered back.

“I forgot my roommate’s probably asleep… oh, I’m gonna wake her up and she’s gonna hate meeee!” You whined, putting a pout on your face.

Hanzo laughed again, taking your keys and unlocking the door for you. “They won’t hate you, I promise,” he whispered. You nodded back, your pout fading. He lead you inside, and you stumbled, hand against the wall, finding your way to your bedroom. 

He sat you down and was about to close the door to your room when you called out to him. “Hanzo! Haaaanzoooo!” You whisper yelled.

He looked up, stopping with the door slightly open. “What? Need something?”

You stopped. There was so much you could say. ‘You’re great’.? ’You’re hot’? ‘Thank you’? ’I love you’? Oh, you could say them all.

But instead you giggled shyly and just said “Nothing, just like saying your name…”

He chuckled. “Thanks… You know… uh…good night,” he said, looking around before closing the door. You could hear him close the front door.

You blushed and flopped down on your bed. You were so close to confessing to him way too soon. You barely knew him! How could you love him? You just liked him… Yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself. You sighed and crawled under your covers, ignoring the fact that you were still fully clothed. You were so tired. And still drunk enough to not be embarrassed.

—————

Hanzo, on the other hand, was not drunk enough to remain unscathed from his moment of embarrassment. He had very nearly responded to your compliment with “I like saying your name, too”. He just hoped you didn’t notice how awkward he was, or that he had invited himself to walk you back. His poor excuse of being hungry was easy enough for anyone else who wasn’t as drunk as you to see. Jesse had smirked, and the rest of the room had nudged each other, whispering. They all knew Hanzo felt some sort of way towards you. It was hard not to notice with the way he stared at you anytime you entered a room. Or how he went out of his way to sit next to you, to leave a seat open next to him in hopes you wouldn’t have anywhere else to sit. He didn’t want to be too forward, though. Most people found him off-putting and rude, his resting face a semi-scowl that tended to scare people away. He was unused to flirting a lot, his attempts usually being practically undetectable. 

Shit. He should’ve left his number with you so he could check up on you tomorrow. Dammit. He thought, descending your apartment steps and joining Jesse in the restaurant. He had already gotten the both of them some nachos, digging into them.

“So, how’d it go, smooth talker?” Jesse asked, nudging him.

“I feel like… I am an idiot.”

“Welcome to the club!” Jesse laughed, putting his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo sighed. He could’ve said something. But you probably wouldn’t remember. Worse, maybe you’d freak out. Hate him. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to push you away. 

——————

You woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. You checked the time, and it was 9 am. Too early. You barely got enough sleep, and you wanted to go back to bed. You vaguely remembered throwing up sometime in the middle of the night, and you immediately wanted a shower, a whole gallon of water, and a lot of food. You groaned, forcing yourself to sit up. This was not going to be easy. You checked your phone. A dozen messages, replies to your drunk texts, probably. And one unknown number. You looked at it, opening the message. It was Hanzo…. Jesse must’ve given him your number….

You ran your hand through your hair. Oh god, what did you say to him last night? What embarrassing, awful thing did you say? Is this a text rejecting your drunk confession? Did you confess? Oh god…

You opened the text. 

‘Hey, it’s Hanzo. Just checking to make sure you didn’t die last night. Let me know when you wake up”

You sighed, feeling relived. You texted back, letting him know you were awake, albeit with a terrible hangover. He texted back immediately, offering to get breakfast with you if you wanted, so you didn’t have to solo trek to the dining hall with your somewhat still drunk self. You immediately agreed, forgetting that you looked like shit, smelled like shit, and felt like shit. Shit! Oh god, he was going to see you like this.

You groaned, flopping back onto your bed. But you couldn’t lay there forever. He was coming to get you. You were gonna get breakfast with him. Just him. You had to get ready. You rushed to the shower. Luckily your roommate never woke up this early, and you were able to get in a good hot shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Last night’s makeup had luckily washed away in the shower, and you were too tired to put on makeup. Too lazy. Plus, Hanzo had seen you all the time without makeup. But not this hungover. 

You sighed, rubbing your face softly. No time to worry about this, you had to get dressed. You threw on some sweats and an oversized long sleeve t-shirt, tying it up in a knot at the front and sliding on some slippers. Good enough. Cozy, definitely. You heard a knock on the door. 

You rushed over, grabbing your phone and keys on the way. Throwing the door open. You felt like the world was spinning again. Maybe it was the alcohol still. Maybe it was Hanzo standing there with a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans. You could drool. 

“You look great,” you said, not at all thinking. You laughed nervously. “Y’know, compared to me.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not really. And you look great for someone who drank so much last night.” You gave him a look that obviously said you didn’t believe him, because he followed it with a “no, really, I mean it!”

“Ok, you liar, let’s get food before I pass out,” you laughed, pushing past him and closing your door. If only you could the dumb look he made when you walked past him, then you’d know how he felt.

He wanted to take your hand. Nearly did out of a weird sort of reflex. But he stopped himself. Reminded himself not to be weird, scare you away. It was just breakfast. They were just feelings. 

Two things you both lied to yourselves about.


End file.
